


House Arrest

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Punk Jack, Slow Build, house arrest, really gay, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is new to the neighborhood, his Neighbor is under house arrest and is extremely attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark let out a sigh as he set the final box down on his. He had always hated moving, espically when it was cold and rainy outside. Mark was glad he finally got to move out of the shitty apartment he an his mother had lived in, he was tired of his neighbors screaming at each other all hours of the night. 

 

Mark had moved in with his mother a couple of months ago after a shitty relationship with his ex-girlfriend, he had no where to go. His mother welcomed him with loving arms. He had gotten a well paying job making Youtube videos, and that he's happy about, that's how he managed to afford this two story house, along with what his mother had made working. 

 

Mark looked around his semi empty and boring room. He quickly began hanging up his clothes, putting his socks and underwear in his dresser, when he was done he grabbed his box of shoes. 

 

"Mark!" He heard his mother yell. 

 

"Coming!" Mark yelled back, setting the box in his closet. He then walked out of his room, down the stairs, into the living room where is mom was sat on the couch, going through a box.

 

"What?" He asked. 

 

"Will you please go out to the car and get my purse and my phone?" She asked, holding up the car keys.

 

"Yeah." He said, grabbing them, he then walked to the front door and opened it, walking out. He felt the cold wind nip at his face. He walked to the drive way, hitting the unlock button on the small remote, hearing it unlock. He then opened the door and leaned inside, grabbing his mother's purse and phone out of the floor of the car, he put the phone in her purse before leaning back up and shutting the car door. He hit the lock button on little remote twice, hearing the horn sound off twice. 

 

He turned to walk back to the house when something caught his eye. He noticed his next door neighbor leaning over a bush to try to get to his mail box. Mark raised an eyebrow when he saw the man open the box and try to grab the envelopes inside, he noticed some of it fall out to the side walk. 

 

The neighbor looked extremely frustrated, he seemed to be keeping one of his legs behind a red line. Confused, he looked down the guy's leg and noticed a blinking device attached to his ankle. 

 

 _Oh._  

 

Mark wondered if he should help him or go back inside When the guy fell into the bush, he had made up his mind. 

 

Mark made his way across his yard to the sidewalk in front of the neighbor's mail box. He looked down, noticing there was also old mail, that was faded and wet. He leaned down and picked up all the mail. 

 

"You don't have to do that." His accent was different. Mark offered a smile and handed his mail to him. 

 

"It's no problem." He said. Mark looked up at him, the guy was extremely good looking, more than Mark would like to admit, He had green hair, gorgeous light blue eyes, and he noticed his hand tattoos, and neck tattoos, the rest hidden by his jacket. He felt a blush start to form in his cheeks when he thought about what could be under his hoodie.

 

"I'm Mark." He said holding his hand up. The guy leaned over the bush to shake it. 

 

"I'm Jack," He said. "New neighbor?"

 

"Yeah just bought the house a couple of weeks ago. Finished moving in today." 

 

"Do you like it here so far?"

 

"Yeah, it's not bad. Better than the place I was at." Mark said. 

 

"I'm glad." He smiled. Mark noted his smile was also really attractive. 

 

"I, uh, should head back. I have unpacking to do and stuff." Mark said. 

 

"Alright, thank you for helping me." 

 

"It's no problem." Mark said smiling. He gave a small wave before heading back to his house. He walked back through the front door of his house and closed the door. His mother looked up. 

 

"Thank you, what do you want for dinner? We could order pizza or something." She said getting up and walking over, mark handed her, her purse. 

"What ever you want to do." Mark said. "I'm going to go set up my stuff in my recording room."

 

"Okay." She said. 

 

Mark sighed, knowing it was going to be hell setting everything up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you guys enjoy it. You guys are amazing! I really appreciate it.

"Fuck!" Ryan yelled tossing his xbox remote on Mark's bed. Mark did a double fist in the air when he realize he had kicked Ryan's ass, once again, at Call of Duty. "You're an asshole." 

 

"That I actually may be." Mark said, looking at his door way when Matt made his way in with what looked like three white containers of Chinese food. He handed Mark and Ryan both one, keeping one for himself, he then handed out forks, Mark opened up his container and began eating. 

 

"Ryan and I are going to head to the mall after this, do you care to join?" Mark thought about it for a moment, he had to upload another video, and he still had to finish unpacking the kitchen before his mother got home. 

 

"I can't, I have to do some shit, but could you _please_ get me the big bag of Swedish Fish from the candy shop." 

 

"I swear you've eaten like twenty bags of that shit in a weeks time." Ryan said. 

 

"They are so good." Mark said, taking another bite of his food, causing both Ryan and Matt to roll their eyes. 

 

When they were all done eating, Ryan and Matt soon left, promising Mark that they would get his candy. Mark threw away the fast food containers and grabbed the forks and made his way out of his room, down the stairs, to the kitchen. 

 

He tossed the forks into the sink and looked at the boxes on the counter. He grabbed a knife out of the dish drainer and cut the tape off of all the boxes, he then put the knife in the sink. He grabbed a box and pulled out a stack of plates, he reached up and opened the cabinets and began setting the plates inside. 

 

He glanced out of the window above the sink and stopped what he was doing. He saw his neighbor Jack sitting in his dining room eating out of a bowl, shirtless. Mark could see that he had massive amounts of tattoos. His arms were completely covered, as well as his chest and abdomen. 

 

It had been a couple of days since he'd talked to him. Every now and then he'd see him out in his front yard doing yard work or just sitting on his front porch. Mark wondered how long he's had the device on, how long he's been stuck at his house, or what he's done to get that stuck on him. He wondered if anymore of his mail was stuck out of his reach. He could check his own mail while he was out there, and he wouldn't have unbox anything else just yet. 

 

Without another thought he made his way out of the kitchen, through the living room, to the front door. He then opened it, stepped out and shut the door. He walked across his yard where the mail boxes were, he saw there was a small package sitting below Jack's mailbox, along with two envelopes. Mark picked them up and walked up Jack's drive way, hoping he wouldn't mind. He walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. 

 

A few seconds later the door opened revealing Jack with his hoodie on. Mark's thoughts drifted back to him shirtless for a few seconds. Mark almost has to shake the thoughts away. A small smile appeared on Jack's face. 

 

"You didn't have to." Jack said, taking them from Mark. 

 

"It's not a problem." Mark smiled back. 

 

"Speaking of mail, I accidently got an envelope for 'Mark Fischbach', that's your name right?" Jack asked. Mark nodded, he liked the way his name rolled off his tongue. "I would have walked over and gave it to you, but that's currently illegal in my current situation. Come in, I'll go find it." he said opening his door more. 

 

Mark ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped inside. The smell of cinnamon and apples hit him. His house was nice and warm, compared to outside. Jack turned and walked through his living room setting his mail on the coffee table, he then walked off towards the back. Mark looked around his house seeing it was neat and clean. His living room walls were a nice shade of dark purple, and his furniture looked expensive. 

 

"Found it!" He suddenly heard, he watched Jack emerge from the back with an envelope in hand. He walked over and handed it to him. 

 

"Your house is nice." Mark said, he thought he saw a blush appear on Jack's face. 

 

"I try, I live alone, and I'm not very messy, so that helps." He laughed nervously. Mark looked down at the envelope in his hands, seeing it was just a phone bill. 

 

"How do you get food?" Mark suddenly blurted before he could stop himself. "Sorry." He mumbled. 

 

"You're fine, I have a friend do it when he can, it's been a couple of weeks and I'm running low, but he'll come around sometime." Jack said. Mark's gaze traveled down to Jack's ankle, seeing the green light. 

 

"How far can you go?" Mark asked. 

 

"Four hundred yards from my transmitter. Which is why I have my yard blocked off." 

 

"How can you tell when you're out of bounds?" Mark felt extremely nosey asking questions. 

 

"The light will flash red, and then I have ten seconds to get back in bounds or the cops will show up at the house. In two months this stupid thing comes off." Jack said, with a small smile.

 

Mark suddenly hear the sound of a car pulling up, he turned to see his mother pulling into the drive way to the house.

 

 _"Fuck."_ He muttered, knowing he should have unpacked. 

 

"You okay?" Jack asked. 

 

"Yeah, mom wanted me to unpack the kitchen before she got home. I got to go do that." Mark said. 

 

"Don't get into trouble because of me." Jack laughed. Mark ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

"Let me give you my number just in case you need something."

 

"You don't have to do anything for me, you know." Jack said turning and walking into his living room, he picked up a pen and paper off the coffee table, he walked back handing it to Mark. Mark quickly wrote down his number and handed it to him. 

 

"If you need anything," Mark said. "Call, you won't bother me." He then turned and walked out of the house and made his way back over to his own house, he saw his mother exiting the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I want to thank all of you guys for reading and giving kudos, you guys are so so amazing, I've never had so many good responses before. Thank you all <3

Mark reached up to grab three boxes of sugar cookie mix, and set them in the basket, he then checked them off the list his mother had made for him. 

 

It was nearing Christmas, and Mark's mother hosts a Christmas party every year on the twentieth. A lot of family and friends come over, bringing gifts and food of all sorts, and it was tradition to wear the silliest Christmas sweater they can find, who ever has the silliest sweater wins a fifty dollar Apple ITunes gift card, Mark's brother Tom has won for the past three years, Mark thought of the stupid sweater Tom wore last year, it had two snowmen on each side of his chest and had it's orange noses that stuck out as if they were his nipples. 

 

Mark smiled and rolled his eyes at his dorky brother. He looked back down at the list seeing he still needed to get two boxes of brownie mix, ten packages of candy canes, a gallon of milk, and a carton of eggs. He scanned the isle until he found the box of brownies, he grabbed two boxes and set them in the basket just as his phone started vibrating. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the called ID, seeing it was an unknown number. He hit the 'accept' button and put the phone to his ear.

 

 "Hello?" 

 

  _"Mark?"_ Mark knew that accent. 

 

"Jack?" *

 

_"Yeah, hope I'm not bothering you or anything, but I have a favor to ask of you."_

 

 "Anything." Mark hoped he didn't sound desperate. 

 

  _" The guy that gets my groceries is in Sweden right now, and he will be for a few days, I have officially ran out of food, as of yesterday."_ He laughed nervously. _"I can get pay you if you want to do it."_

 

 "I'm actually at the grocery story right now, I don't mind at all, anything specific you want?" 

 

  _"Ramen or something like that is fine."_

 

"Okay, I'll be at your place in a few." Mark said, trying to refrain from smiling.

 

_"Thank you, so much. See you in a bit."_ They quickly said 'goodbye' and hung up. Mark put his phone back in his pocket.

 

Mark of course, was not going to let him live off of Ramen noodles for however long his friend was out of the country. He ran his fingers through his hair, deciding he'd get what was on the list his mother had written first, then Jack's groceries. 

 

Around a hour later, he pulled up into Jack's drive way. He had ended up getting Jack two packages of three chicken breasts, hamburger patties, and buns, tons of fresh cut fruits, chips, ice cream, and all sorts of candies, he had also stopped by burger king, not exactly knowing what Jack would like, so he ordered a burger, chicken nuggets, and fries, with a large Dr. Pepper. 

 

Mark turned off the car and opened the door. He grabbed the drink, and bag of fast food before getting out, he quickly walked up the front porch, he knocked on the door and waited. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal Jack, in only a pair of pajama pants. Mark's eyes traveled down his tattooed chest before up into his light blue eyes.

 

"I, uh, got you some food, you can eat while I carry in your groceries." 

 

"Mark you didn't-"

 

"If you say 'You didn't have to' I'm going to punch you in the nads." Mark said, causing Jack to smile. He took the food and drink from him and opened the door more, so Mark could carry in the groceries. Mark turned and walked back to his car, placing the handles of the sacks evenly on his arms, being sure not to grab his mother's groceries. 

 

He kicked the car door shut and walked back up the porch and through his front door. He walked through Jack's living room, to his small kitchen, he set the groceries down in the floor and looked in the dining room to see Jack sitting down eating the burger. He looked up at Mark.

 

"You got me all that?" He asked setting the burger down. He got up and walked into the kitchen, leaning down to look through them. "Mark." His voice went to a whisper, he leaned back up. Mark noticed his eyes starting to fill with tears. 

 

"Jack, don't cry." Mark said. "It's literally nothing." He felt his heart twinge when a tear ran town Jack's face. 

 

"No you don't understand." Jack said. "For almost a year now, I've been so alone, besides a visit every now and then from Felix, My family abandoned me when they found out what I did and-and what I am, and I don't know if it'll change your opinion of me or not but, I assaulted and almost killed a man for making fun of and shoving my ex-boyfriend in public. And you are the nicest someone's been to me in a while, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." Mark bit his lip and pulled Jack into a hug. 

 

"I would have done the same thing. My opinion doesn't change about you." He felt the man sob. Mark gave him another squeeze before he pulled away.

 

"Let me grab my wallet and pay you." Jack said turning to walk away. Mark grabbed his arm.

 

"Not necessary." Mark said. 

  
"Mark, let me repay you." 

 

" I don't want your money Jack."

 

"I feel like I need to repay you some how." Mark looked down at the groceries.

 

"Make me dinner sometime, I'd like to get to know you. You can repay me with friendship." Mark said with a smile, gasping when Jack pulled him into another hug. Mark's hands rested on his lower back. Jack smelled like Vanilla, and peppermints, and Mark was enjoying every second of this. Marks thoughts drifted to the groceries in the car. 

 

"I really have to get my own groceries into my house, but you can text me if you want to okay?" 

 

"Y-Yeah." Jack said. "I'll text you." Mark smiled before turning and walking back towards the living room. 

 

Mark couldn't help the good feeling he had in his heart.


End file.
